roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael
Personality/Mentality As a quiet and aloof guy Kai often comes across as cold, but he is actually a very compassionate person. With a goal driven personality, he’s a hardworking individual but always makes time for friends. Yet, beneath all of that, is a deep sense of loss and isolation of himself. Backstory Barren. There was nothing, just crushing darkness. Putting a curious hand above him, the ground beneath him twisted. Eyes widening, his mouth opened in a silent scream as the mass warped and twisted, engulfing his legs. Pressing down on him, an instinctual sense of panic gripped him as he fought against the oppressing current threatening to sweep him under. Gripping him tighter and tighter, he struggled to breathe as the mass came closer and closer towards his head. Wildly thrashing, he took in one last breath before the inky substance swept over him. ... .. . Like the ruse and pull of the ocean, the peaceful silence was slowly ebbed away into a tide of static. “P...tient 13..29 reg...ning c...sious..ess” Pale blue eyes snapping open with a raspy gasp, he winced at the bright overhead light. Drenched in cold sweat, the contrast between the darkness of blissful ignorance and the disorientated reality threw him off as he tried to regain his bearings. Blinking tiredly, he simply turned to his side where he heard a low murmur. ‘Where...where am I?’ Confusion blossomed on his face as he slowly turned to face the person lightly touching his hand. Noticing his consciousness, relief swept over her face as she relaxed into her seat. “You’re finally awake.” Opening his mouth, no words came up. Struck with the sense of unease, a trickle of dread crept over him like an icy chill, numbing his brain as he searched for words to say. The more he searched for a name to the face in front of him, the more his mind grew clouded and disorientating it was. Turning he coughed hard as his mind tried to piece him together, his body shaking with the wracking force. Moving his back up she carefully gave him a drink of water before rubbing his back soothingly in a tender gesture. Swallowing deeply, he croaked “Who…Who are you?” As if the words were a physical bow, she recoiled, her hands clenching at her skirt as something flashed by her face too fast for his sleep-addled brain to identify. Inhaling softly, she seemed to steel herself before replying. “I didn’t want to believe it, but, I guess it’s true. My name is Maria; I’m your best friend, as well as your colleague from work.” She paused. Uncomfortable tension was seeping through the air as she continued. “Your name is Kaius Sullivan, Kai for short.” “Kai” He tested the name on his tongue, the sharp consonant and the vowels flowing smoothly. It felt right. However, a hollowing sense of fear swallowed the brief sense of relief at learning his name. Isolation in its purest form enveloped him. He was wearing someone else’s face yet he could not cry out, for all the world knows, this is him, yet why does it not? Kai’s breath stuttered, and unease crept its way into his white heart. Kai knew his name, the single word yet the weight of expectations tightened the chain against his neck. ‘Who am I?’ Resources Has a stable, high income from his police work allowing him to own a decent sized apartment, a motorbike, equipment and information from his status as a special agent. Equipment/Weaponry • Two Steel and fabric Spring Marionettes able to become life-sized with 2 turns prep human like they deal 10kN damage • Four throwing daggers on him all the time • Duel Swords • A lighter Specializations • Strategic and deductive thinking • Chain/Long weapon proficiency • Krav maga and training for marksmanship training for his job • Fluent in Chinese, German and Russian • Ribbon dancing and acrobatics • Music playing Quirk Type Emitter Aesa His quirk, Aesa, allows him to create different types of threads that come out from his limbs which move at the speed of 17m/s. Currently, he can only produce two different types of string. Threads that he creates and mass he manipulates cannot hurt him. When using his quirk, his eyes turn gold-black. One of the strings he produces is transparent strings from his limbs that allow him to animate whatever has been marked with a maximum of 10 clear strings. By attaching strings, he is able to increase the durability by 5 kN up to a maximum of 20 kN, the first string attached being to just control the object. It being every string he attaches is plus 5kN upon the existing durability of the object. As they are connected to him, he is able to manipulate the attached mass with nuanced movements of his hands. However, he has a limit of only manipulating up to 400kg of mass at a time. Another type of string he can produce is blue. These strings are thicker than the transparent ones and appear similarly to long blue ribbons to the ones people use for dancing. These have only defensive and restricting properties and can withstand a maximum of 20 kN. For these, he can only produce two at a time maximum. Weaknesses •His range of string manipulation is only within 10 meters. •Near transparent string can be cut easily if the opponent manages to get to them and cannot be reformed for two turns afterwards. •Anything he animates may act as pseudo-clones but they are not living and have no minds of their own so they can only act on the movements of the user’s limbs thus, anything the user cannot see they cannot fight •The blue ribbon, after making two, will require two turns to reform. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Heroes Category:OC Heroes